<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zuko Learns How to Snapchat by flammable_grimm_pitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730819">Zuko Learns How to Snapchat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammable_grimm_pitch/pseuds/flammable_grimm_pitch'>flammable_grimm_pitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Snapchat, Snapchat fails, Social Media, Texting, Tumblr Prompt, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammable_grimm_pitch/pseuds/flammable_grimm_pitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin.</p><p>
Prompt from Tumblr user bisexuallsokka: 
</p>
<p>
zuko has no idea that when you screenshot somebody’s snapchat, the other person gets a notification. so he thinks he’s being all sly, screenshotting sokka’s snaps when he looks particularly cute and sokka figures this guy, whose username for everything is literally ‘zuko123’, doesn’t know this so he says nothing and one day just randomly screenshots something from zuko and when zuko gets the notification, realization hits him like a truck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zuko Learns How to Snapchat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just thought this idea was really cute, and wanted to write a short scene about it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ohhh fuck. No, no, no no no,” Zuko murmurs, gripping his phone hard. “Agni above, please let this not be happening.” He stares with abject horror at the notification that’s just popped up on his screen:</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Snapchat:</strong> <em>BoomerangSWT took a screenshot!</em></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why are you making so much noise, Zuzu?” his sister questions in a bored drawl, not caring to look up from her screen as she scrolls through Instagram. “Go be dramatic somewhere else.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you screenshot someone’s photo on Snapchat, does it...send them a notification?” Zuko asks, his voice strained. “Every time?” His face is getting hotter by the minute, and there’s a vein popping out on his forehead, threatening to rupture should his blood pressure go any higher.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Azula glances up with a patronizing smirk. “Oh, Zuzu,” she croons in mock sympathy, “Don’t tell me you’ve been saving dick pics to your phone and thinking it’s a secret?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Zuko yelps, nearly dropping his phone on the hardwood. “No! Of course not. No one’s sending me...<em>those sorts of photos,” </em>he whispers, scandalized. “I just, uh—” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d rather not hear the dirty details,” Azula tells him, curling her lip in a sneer of distaste. “Really though,<em> everyone</em> knows about screenshot notifications.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Fuck my life,</em> Zuko thinks, springing up from the sofa and retreating to his bedroom, ignoring his sister’s cruel laugh ringing out through the house. He slams his door behind him, pulls up Sokka’s contact info, and presses ‘call’ before he can chicken out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heyyy,” Sokka’s bright voice answers on the second ring. “What’s up, man?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, hi,” Zuko replies breathlessly. <em>What am I supposed to say now? Didn’t think this through at all.</em> “Um, I don’t know if you, um...so, Snapchat sends notifications if you screenshot a photo someone’s sent you, and I just wanted to...make sure you knew.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I know,” he laughs, though there is no malice in his tone. “You’re just figuring this out now, I guess?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Something like that.” Zuko winces at how pathetic he probably sounds. “I saw that you saved my picture today, but that was probably just a mistake. You know how it is, sometimes. You’re just trying to take a picture, but the next story comes up faster than you expected.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sokka is quiet for a moment. “Actually,” he admits, “I just thought you looked really cute in your work clothes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-you—what? Really?” Zuko feels a flush crawling up his throat. <em>Sokka just called me cute?!</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, yeah. I mean, you always look great,” Sokka amends quickly, “But that Starbucks visor really makes your eyes pop, y’know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut up,” Zuko snorts out a laugh. “You should see yourself when you’re lifeguarding. I mean, I thought red was <em>my</em> colour, but...” He trails off. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I knew it!” Sokka shouts, and Zuko has to hold his phone a bit further away to prevent hearing damage. “Those shorts make my butt look great, and Katara just doesn’t want to admit it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you want your sister to tell you your butt looks great?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ha, you’re right, that’s weird,” Sokka chuckles awkwardly. “So, um, you should send me a selfie. If all the notifications I’ve got from you are right, then you must have like, 15 of mine saved on your phone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zuko lets out a long groan, beyond embarrassed that Sokka is finally acknowledging his social media faux pas. Just because everyone else is literate in the use of smartphones and apps doesn’t mean he automatically is, too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Or you could just let me take you out tomorrow night,” Sokka suggests hopefully, “So I could see your face in person.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zuko’s mouth goes dry, and he loses the ability to form coherent sentences. “I...we—are you sure? That’s...you’d want?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that a yes?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes. Yes! Great. Let’s—cool,” Zuko stammers, still fumbling over his words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s cool,” Sokka agrees. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>